Obsession
by MourningGlorie
Summary: When BLU Spy's obsession for RED Sniper goes too far, who'll pay the price? A challenge fic for IsaacClarkeX


I don't own any Team Fortress 2 stuff. If I did, I'd be sooooo happy.

"Wake up my darling sleepy head" a voice whispered in my ear. As I struggled to sit up, I had to fight a wave of nausia and the damn room would not stop spinning. "We shall have some fun together, yes we will" the voice purred in my ear. As my head cleared, I realized that I was tied up on an unfamilar bed and the man that was talking to me was that damn BLU Spy. "What the bloody hell am I doing here?" I growled at him. "We are always interrupted when we have our little tête à tête, here we will have all the time we need, Mon charia Bushman" Spy replied with a smirk. "We are after hours, this is unprofess-" He cut me off with a kiss. He kissed me as if I were a lover or something. "Say something Mundy, say anything. I adore you." Spy mumbled against my lips, as he contenued kissing me. "Get the bloody hell off of me. You're crazy." Spy leaned back and sighed. "You're being unreasonable. You act like you do not even like me." He said with a pout. "Like you?! Like you?!" I shouted at him. "You drug me, take me to God knows where and I am the one being bloody unreasonable? Get bent, you wanker!"

With a long suffering sigh, he takes his balisong out of his inner jacket pocket and flips it open. "If you are gonna kill me, get it over with so I can get on with my night." I told him bluntly. Avoiding my eyes, Spy mutters to himself "Kill you? Why would I do that? Je t'aime. Je mourrais pour toi en un clin d'œil."  
Leaning over me, he slowly starts cutting off my shirt and pants. As more of my skin is exposed to him, he takes a deep, shuttering breath. For the first time since this insanity started, I feel actual fear.

Humming an unfamilar tune, he starts cressing my chest. "So beautiful, meant to be worshipped-" he kissed my chest "Adored-" another kiss and I feel the bile rush in my throat. "Stop it. Why do you think I would want this?" I snarled at him. "Just give me a chance. Just this night. If at the end of it, you have not changed your mind, I will apply for a transfer and you will never see me again." Spy stated softly, while lazily running his hand along my boxers waistband. "No. Just no. For one thing, I am not gay. And another thing, I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I shouted at him. He never even responded to me. He just kept kissing down my body. Stopping, he stands up and removes his gloves and jacket. "Everyday on the field, I see you and restrain myself from killing my own teammates to keep you safe. I have to kill you. Each day I slip my knife into your back, it is entering my heart. Each night, I dream of you under my body. Of hushed whispers and soft touches." Spy said, as he finishes removing his clothing.

Lying back beside me, he runs his hands down my body and starts rubbing my donga though my boxers. He lets out a small whimper, like I'm giving him a wristy or something. After a few minutes, he sees I am not geting hard and starts kissing me again. "S'il vous plaît, ressentez quelque chose pour moi. Tout, je vous en prie. Vous sentez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?" he mutters against my lips. "I don't know what you said, but you are mad as a cut snake."

"Is it madness to love? Perhaps. But it is a madness that I willingly chase for you." Spy said, as he stood up and walked over to his dresser, retrived a small bottle of something and walks back to the bed. "What's that?" I asked him warily. "This will make the next part of our love making more comfortable" he said, his voice thick with lust. "Spook no! No! This is not happening!" I shouted in a blind panic. Sitting back on the bed, Spy continues his "seduction" of me. Taking his balisong, he cuts away my boxers and throws both the ruined boxers and the knife to the side of the bed.

"Juste cette nuit. Permettez-moi de vous montrer combien je vous aime." Spy said, as he began to kiss his way to my donga. "No Spy!" I said, he started to suck and bob his head. At this point, I cannot keep the bile down and throw up on the bed. After what seems like hours, he stops. "Why are you not enjoying this? Spy snarled at me. "I told you already, I am not gay" I said hatefully. After a moment, he looks at me and gets the small bottle and pours it on himself.

"Are you going to be good now mon bien-aimé?" He asks, as he unties my legs. Seizing the chance, I kick him in the chest and start yelling. Surely there is someone around here that can hear me. Before I can get more than one word out he punches my jaw, reties my legs and gags my mouth.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Spy places his head in his hands. "I didn't want to do this, but you have left me to choice" he says in a low voice. Standing up and retriving his balisong, he walks back to me. "Femoral nerve" he says, as he stabs the inside of my thighs. "Peroneal nerve" he says, as he stabs the outside of my thighs. Instantly, I feel my legs go numb and unable to move. Spreading my now useless legs over his shoulders, he leans over me and kisses my neck. "Es-tu prêt? Cela ne fera qu'un instant." Slamming into me, he moaned as I screamed.

Moving fast and franticly, Spy breathes heavily. "I won't last long. Forgive me" he says. As much as I tried to hold back the tears of humilition and pain, they spill over and soft sobs rake my body. With a low grunt, Spy pulls out of me and I feel a wetness spill out of my arse.

"How do you feel now mon amour? Do you care for me now?" Spy asks me, almost as if he weren't a rapist and as if he were my lover. "Love you?! Love you?! Never. Now, you had your fun, let me go." I said coldly. Leaning over, Spy slowly kisses me before he unties me. "I cant move you bloody wanker" I said, as soon as he stopped kissing me. "Je vais régler cela" he says. Walking over to his pants, he retrives his L'Etranger and puts a bullet between my eyes.

Respawn is a bitch.  
Spy is nowhere to be seen.  
At least respawn has healed me and left me dressed and clean.  
I dread tomorrow.

************  
tête à tête  
involving or happening between two people in private.

Mon charia Bushman  
My darling Bushman

Je t'aime. Je mourrais pour toi en un clin d'œil.  
I love you. I would die for you in a heartbeat.

donga  
shlong

wristy  
giving a guy a "helping hand"

S'il vous plaît, ressentez quelque chose pour moi. Tout, je vous en prie. Vous sentez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?  
Please, just feel something for me. Anything, I beg you. You feel something don't you?

Je vais régler cela  
I'll fix that

Mad as a cut snake  
crazy

Juste cette nuit. Permettez-moi de vous montrer combien je vous aime.  
Just this night. Just let me show you how much I love you.

mon bien-aimé  
my beloved

Es-tu prêt? Cela ne fera qu'un instant.  
Are you ready? This shall only hurt a moment.

Femoral Nerves  
Femoral nerves are on the inside of the thighs along the femur bones and help a person extend their knees. Hard strikes to the femoral nerve serve can make it difficult for the opponent to stand while pressure to the nerve can acts as a softening technique.

Peroneal Nerves  
Peroneal nerves are on the outside of the thighs along the femur bones and provided sensation to the front and side parts of the legs and to the top of the feet. Strikes to the peroneal nerve serve as a softening technique and cause the opponent to be unable to lift his foot.


End file.
